


First Time

by asiankittee



Series: Fic Requests [2]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sweet, Sweet He Tian, also guan shan requests it, he's gentle, shy mo guan shan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiankittee/pseuds/asiankittee
Summary: request from anonymous "a fic about guan shan being kinda shy and nervous for his first time with tian but tian being super gentle and careful?"





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to the anon for it taking a while!
> 
> (You can always request stuff in my inbox at zne-theartist.tumblr.com !)

He was being incredibly gentle, which Mo Guan Shan would have teased He Tian about if not for the fact that the guy was currently three fingers, knuckle deep in his ass. Mo Guan Shan was down on his back on the bed in He Tian’s large apartment, completely naked and vulnerable to his captor. He Tian was also naked, lying on his side, flush against Guan Shan’s body. He was kissing his shoulder gently, and softly murmuring encouraging words as his lubed soaked fingers continued to work Guan Shan’s hole. Guan Shan had his forearm covering his face, not wanting to let him see his face, and even his torso was turned slightly so he couldn’t try. But He Tian didn’t force him to look his way. He just continued to stroke his insides, listening to Guan Shan’s every hitch of breath and making sure they were all signs that he was doing good and not in pain.

This was all so embarrassing, nerve wracking for Guan Shan. He was actually going to give up his virgin body to this asshole. But he loved this asshole. Their relationship had started off rocky of course, enemies, and slowly He Tian had wormed himself in. He had completely consumed Guan Shan, and taken over his life. It was still a strange relationship, but it worked. They worked out, and they were pretty happy together. They had already done so many heated things - kissing, making out, hand jobs, blow jobs; but never had they gone farther.

That was going to change tonight.

Mo Guan Shan was actually the one who brought it up as they heavily made out on the bed, making the remark that he wanted He Tian. He Tian had stared at him in confusion until he had explicitly stated he wanted sex. Of course, Guan Shan was nervous. He knew He Tian had much more experience than he did - Guan Shan hadn’t known anything but his right hand ( _and the time that He Tian had twisted the fuck out of his balls_ ) before he started getting sexually involved with He Tian. Guan Shan trusted Tian to be kind at least, given that it was his first time, but this was totally unexpected. He Tian was taking complete care of him, worshiping his rough body, being so gentle and not at all rough like their hurried make-out or frotting sessions suggested.

“Hurry,” Guan Shan gasped as He Tian’s fingers curled against his prostate, making his hips jerk up and he shoved his face harder into the crook of his elbow, breathing hard. He Tian didn’t say anything nor do anything other than move those three fingers in and out at that same tortuously slow pace. “Come on,” He said, a little agitated but He Tian didn’t do anything more, though he did finally speak.

“Not yet,” He said against his shoulder, kissing it all over, kissing the freckles that littered across his skin. Those dark eyes were watching him, taking his body in, looking over his leaking cock and the way his hand was disappeared from view but the motions and sounds gave away what they were doing. The redhead was getting really frustrated at this point as his body was beginning to scream at him for more, to be filled with something bigger - to be filled with the heavy cock that sat against his thigh hot and hard as hell, but He Tian hadn’t made Guan Shan touch him or take care of him at all, he was so focused on _him_.

“Fucking hell just-”

“I need to be sure I won’t hurt you.” He Tian’s words cut into Guan Shan’s before he could even tell He Tian to just stick it in. His face was hot and red against his arm, not wanting to show how flustered his words were. He Tian looked at Guan Shan’s face, and he could feel it through his arm that stare, that stare that made him hot and heavy and made him anticipate. “And that you’re relaxed…that you’re okay, okay?” His voice was softer as he traced his kisses down to his chest, suckling a nipple into his mouth to gently play it between his teeth. Guan Shan cried out, leaking more fluids onto his abdomen and the pleasure was killing him. He Tian was stroking the pleasure in him, making it well up and heat him; however, it wasn’t enough to put him even close to the edge, only stirring the pot. It’s like he had a cock ring on him!

It felt like forever of just that warm feeling where Guan Shan just wanted the water to boil and overflow. When finally, He Tian removed his fingers and sat up, grabbing at the lube bottle again. Guan Shan finally peeked out from under his arm to watch as He Tian squirted a generous amount onto his hand and then had went to reach for a condom he had already unwrapped from the packaging.

“Without it..” He spoke up and he hid his face. “Don’t wear it.” He could feel He Tian’s eyes boring into him hungrily, yet still, the gentleness remained,

“Are you sure? I can wear it. It’ll feel just as good for me.”

“I don’t want you to.” Guan Shan wanted them to be connected skin to skin, knowing that He Tian got regularly tested, that he always had done it with a condom – these were things that had come up as they had talked and it was nice to know. He didn’t want to admit that he had also gotten tested to be sure all bases were covered. He peeked again when nothing was said to see He Tian stroking his lubed up hand all over him. He was such an angry red, and seeing that length, aching and wanting Guan Shan, so patiently wanting to delve into his body, it heated his body up badly and he let out a moan. He Tian looked over and that typical smirk was back. His body heated up more and he was feeling hot at the smirk - He Tian was the devil about to take part in his meal.

The smirk did go away though to a softer look, not even teasing Guan Shan about the moan he had let out at the sight of He Tian. He sat on his knees between Guan Shan’s still open legs, but was sitting back so he was at Guan Shan’s bent knees. He was still hiding beneath his arm. He Tian gently rubbed circles on his knees. “We don’t have to do this.” As much as the raven wanted to plow Guan Shan to heaven, if the redhead needed more time…

“I want to.”

“It doesn’t seem like it.” He was referring to the hiding.

“Fu,” He huffed and he looked to the side. There were a few tense moments of waiting before finally Mo Guan Shan officially laid on his back and moved his arms. His face was as red as his hair as he looked up at him. He Tian looked at him expectantly. “…” He was nervous of course, but he had to brush his brashness aside and his shyness. “I really am ready to have sex with you.. He Tian.” He spoke quietly, that shyness still there despite trying his best not to have it present. “I’m just… y’know…” He diverted his eyes to the side briefly. “Nervous.” He Tian seemed pleased by this as slowly he came flush against him, nudging his bulging tip against his entrance.

“Don’t worry, if you tell me to stop I’ll stop.” He leaned over the redhead, placing feather light kisses onto his lips. Guan Shan’s arms came to rest loosely around He Tian’s shoulders as his hips were taken into strong hands.

“Really? Even if it feels so good you don’t want to stop?” He asked as He Tian nudged more at his entrance, teasingly threatening to breach as he continued to place soft, slow kisses on his plump bitten lips.

“Yeah, really really.” He whispered as he continued to kiss him. “Even if your body sucks me in and is desperate for me to fuck you senseless, I’ll stop.” He looked down at him. Guan Shan took in those beautiful eyes, his nerves beginning to whittle away as his body took in the warmth of the body against him.

“Okay,” Guan Shan said with quite a bit of resolve. He Tian kissed him deeply, slowly, before he pulled back. Silently, he began to push inside. Guan Shan had tightened almost immediately at the intrusion and as such He Tian abruptly stopped his hips, fluttering kisses over Guan Shan’s face, rubbing his hip bones, until he relaxed. The rest was quite easy to slide in once Guan Shan relaxed. Any squeeze from the arms around his neck made him pause until he was okay. When He Tian’s balls were flush against his backside, he paused. Both were breathing heavy at this point. Guan Shan was pleasantly full of He Tian and it felt so good, while He Tian’s muscles in his arms were bulging from restraining himself from thrusting away like a wild animal. He let out a breathless moan, feeling He Tian twitch inside. It was so good! “Fuck..” He cursed.

“ _Guan Shan_ ,” He Tian’s dark, low voice made him moan and his hips jerk. Both parties moaned at the action. “You feel amazing,” He said as he looked down at Guan Shan and he could feel the want rolling off of him, hitting him in waves, the sexual need for more. And the redhead could no longer deny his lover his want - because he wanted it too.

“Move.” He commanded, voice laden with his desperate desire. The first thrust was deliberately slow as He Tian took his time pulling his hips back before pushing back in. He dragged out Guan Shan’s moan, wanting to pull it out as long as possible. The first few thrusts kept that deliberately slow pace before Guan Shan moaned out a “Fuck!” when He Tian brushed just right against his prostate. He Tian licked his lips and bent down to lay his claim on Guan Shan’s neck, adjusting his grip on his hips before he began to slam into him.

The rough pounding began, but in the back of Guan Shan’s mind he couldn’t help but notice He Tian was still being gentle, making sure nothing was without meaning to be done. So nothing hurt at all for Guan Shan - other than some purposely hard nips to his neck that made him cry out in pleasure - He Tian was solely bringing hot pleasure to his body.

He Tian’s hand moved from his hip to grip his erection, and he began to stroke him as he thrust harder, the bed springs squeaking a bit. “F-Fuck!” Guan Shan whined, head pushing back into the pillow. “Fuck– if you do that–!”

“Gonna cum?” He had a slight teasing tone to his voice as he grunted and changed angles to be sure to abuse Guan Shan’s sweet spot, making him scream out. “You sound incredible. You _feel_ incredible.”

“He Tian!” He’d be embarrassed of how it came out in a whine, if he wasn’t being fucked so well. Guan Shan’s arms tightened around He Tian, blunt nails dragging against his back and making small marks. “Fuck, I really will,” The pleasure was boiling inside him, threatening to spill over, desperate to get off. He Tian continued to abuse his prostate, making Mo Guan Shan’s voice come out in short moans, his breath knocked out of him every time.

“Mo,” He breathed, placing open mouthed kisses on Guan Shan’s neck before Guan Shan was needily requesting them for his lips. Their tongues intertwined, grunts and groans intermixed and it only lasted so long before He Tian was placing hickeys along his neck, Guan Shan’s hand tangled in his hair desperately. “Fuck… close.” He Tian hissed, and his hips began to draw back. Mo Guan Shan suddenly locked his legs around He Tian’s hips, pushing him back in.

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop.” His voice was begging. He Tian groaned, trying to pull back again, hand slowing on jerking the redhead off.

“I have to pull out or I’ll–”

“I don’t care, don’t stop, He Tian, don’t stop.” Guan Shan panted hard, hips trying to move. The raven couldn’t deny him any more and resumed the pounding into his prostate, speed picked up to an unmatched pace, hand jerking him off hard and fast. Skin slapping skin could be heard and it was the sexiest thing He Tian’s ever got to hear.

“You’re going to regret if I–”

“Do it.” Guan Shan looked up at him with dark, lust-filled eyes. Yeah, he probably would regret it and yell at He Tian later, but right now he wanted it more than anything and he was going to make him give it to him the way he wanted it. There was no further argument as He Tian worked to get them both off. Guan Shan was the first to go over, moaning his name loudly as he yanked on He Tian’s hair, body arching into He Tian and he came all over his chest and his hand while his body convulsed around He Tian’s length. He Tian groaned, grunting out a few more thrusts before Guan Shan’s locked legs ensured he came inside. Both panted, wrapped up in each other and coming down in their post-orgasm haze.

“Hey,” Mo Guan Shan nudged He Tian to lift his head from his shoulder, hands slowly sliding over his cheeks and guiding him into a soft kiss. It was so uncharacteristic but he needed this soft moment to be vulnerable. “I… I love you, y’know that right?” He Tian stared seriously at Guan Shan’s flushed face before the softest smile crossed the boy’s lips.

“Yeah, and I love you too.” He Tian kissed him. After the sweet moment though Guan Shan was very apparent to the mess.

“Hey… get off of me. It feels gross.” He Tian laughed, those little devil horns and tail back.

“You’re the one who asked for it.”

“Hey!” Guan Shan immediately went for hitting He Tian’s back as he laughed.


End file.
